The present disclosure relates to video editing algorithms.
Many modern consumer electronic devices come equipped with digital camera systems that allow users of those devices to capture digital images and video (collectively, “image data”). Such devices often are packaged in relatively small form factor housings, which increases the likelihood that operators' will occlude the optical path between the camera system and the intended subject of the image/video. Thus, operator fingers, clothing and other objects may be captured as part of the image data accidentally.
The inventors perceive a need in the art for an automatic editing system that detects occlusions and crops such occlusions from image data.